Greetings and Salutations
by stickynotelover
Summary: My take on Goku and Bardock meeting again, I guess. Deciding weither or not to make this a drabble. Kinda dramatic, first time for that.


**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama and Kubo Tite walk in, carrying large signs with the word "CLAIMER" across them WE DISS YOU!! (yeah, my attempt at a bad pun ;p)**

**-----------------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Greetings and Salutations**

Goku watched in utter shock and exctied surprise as Pikkon defeated Cell, King Cold, and Freiza; all in a matter of moments. To say the least, this little monkey was impressed, and slightly frighten. Seeing as it took him forever to beat 1 out of the 3. Actually now that he though about it, he hadn't beaten any of them, at least completely.

When Goku landed on the floor of HFIL the last thing he expected was anyone being happy he was there, that will change soon though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hello? Hello?**_

_**Me calling the world...**_

King Vegeta walked around seemingly lost, but not really, searching for a certain head of hair. It wasn't a friend, just an aquinttance, that happened to be dead as long as the rest of them. 28 long years.

_**Come in**_

"Looking for me?" called a slightly muffled voice. King Vegeta walked around a few boulders and spotted a man lazily staring at the vast yellow clouds of Other World. He was lying on his back, hands placed behind his head, and one leg rocking perched on his knee.

King Vegeta looked at him and mutter something along the lines of 'old bum', before waltzing over and taking a seat next to him. He was just getting relaxed when a rookie Saiyan solider ran up to them.

_**Are our cords connected correctly?**_

He saluted before glancing at the other man, now on his stomach giving the rookie a bored glare, before turning to King Vegeta again. They may be dead, but they still showed their loyalty to the king.

King Vegeta did a curt nod, letting him stand down, "What is it solider?"

"Sire, there seems to be a commotion going on a short ways away."

Stifling a yawn, 'old bum' relpied "Why's that involve us?"

Glaring at him, the rookie smirked, "because King Cold, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force are getting their tails whooped."

_**Looks like my world is rotating properly.**_

"Who could possibly do that?!" King Vegeta was as happy as the next Saiyan, that Frieza and them were getting what they deserved, but really! Who would be powerful enough to defeat them?

'_I know, I know all to well._' thought the other man as he got up, and walked in the direction the lower ranked solider pointed .

_**All systems green.**_

_**Communication:**_

_**FAILED.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku watched his old enemies be forced into a large prison cell, before figuring he should leave.

"Why, if it isn't little bro."

Goku turned round to see Radditz, leering at him with disgust from the ground. He didn't look like he was going to attack, but Goku learned not to underestimate his clevernees.

Goku grinned wide and proudly before calling out, "Yo, nice to see ya, Dit-z Rat!!" while waving enthuastically, as Radditz's face began to grow red. His face only grew brighter,as Goku grin began to grow more impish and childish, happy he was able to irk his older brother.

"Don't call me that!!!" Radditz yelled, ready to knock Goku's teeth in, but stopped upon hearing a low chuckle.

"Very humorous Kakarrot, who knew you could think something like that up?" proclaimed a Goku look a like.

"Turles?!" Goku angrily shouted, increasing his ki, just in case. Turles, in reply gave him a mock bow.

"Not at your service." Turles answered doing something like a cheesy salute. Seeing that that didn't change the other thrid class Saiyan's mood, pouted. "I know you weren't expecting to see _me _down here with these vile people, but King Yema blames me for something or other involving you."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that boy?" said a burly man, walking ahead of Turles, and looking up to Goku with kind, yet regretful eyes.

Turles snorted and retorted, "It's called sarcasm old man."

Goku, landed in front of this warrior, and watched him with curious eyes. Before smiling, almost sad like,"Hello, Paragas."

_**Hello? Hello?**_

_**Me calling my new world...**_

Paragas, looked at Goku, then began to shake his head. "I can't believe you..."

Goku, looked a little taken aback by this. "What do ya mean?"

Paragas, shot him something of a scolding look, before continuing, "I can't believe that after everything that happened, you let Brolli live."

"WHAAAAAT?!?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an explanation, and Goku running around frantically; checking every nook and cranny, they came to the conclusion that Brolli was still alive. That's when King Vegeta and 'old bum' made the scene.

_**I'm so glad I met you.**_

"What's all this ruckus, about someone defeating Frieza?" upon his entrance, everyone(excluding Goku, Paragas, and 'old bum') saluted King Vegeta. Goku stared slightly dumbstruck and promptly shouted;

"Vegeta?!" causing Nappa to fall over, Radditz stare; shocked at his brother's actions, and Turles to fall into a fit of giggles. King Vegeta didn't seem pleased as he watched Radditz start to yell many unkind words at the man, who didn't seem to understand why he was being screamed at.

_**Will our cords be connected correctly?**_

He watched his sons argue from a distance, he wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. Bardock (a.k.a. 'old bum') never believed he'd see him, but there he was, as lively as a dead guy could get, not at all unnerved being surrounded by the ones he fought in the past.

Bardock thought back to why he was down in HFIL, he did evil things yes, but was rewarded by King Yema and granted access to the brighter side of death. He excepted and was on his way. After 20 odd years, he realised something and told King Yema to send him down below. He knew he didn't belong anywhere, but in HFIL, like the rest of the Saiyans.

_**Is my earth rotating properly?**_

"You should greet him, you know." Paragas wasn't one to pry, but was holding something of a fatherly concern. Bardock glanced at him, then looked back at Goku, who was now, shockingly and surprisingly, laughing hardly with his fellow people.

"I should, but he seems to be enjoying himself." Bardock said, waving to Paragas as he walked away. King Vegeta called out to Bardock, but he just kept on walking.

Goku silently watched him, feeling like he knew him, he didn't have much more time to think on it though. As he felt himself be grabbed by the back of his shirt and pushed forward, almost landing on his face.

"Go talk to that stubborn old fart." King Vegeta stated as if ordering him. Then just like his son, smirked. "He's been missing his son more then he lets on."

_**All systems red.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bardock again layed facing the endless clouds, sitting up upon hearing foot steps.

Goku smiled at him with a lot of hidden joy. "Hello."

Bardock blinked before bursting with laughter, not what he expected to hear after so long. After controlling his chuckles to just a grin, fit for any father glad to see their child, relpied in the same manner as Goku;

"It's nice to finally meet you."

_**Communication: EXCELLENT**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. For those of you, who read Bleach, you'll know the little...thingy.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review, I'd liked to hear your thoughts on it. :)**


End file.
